Maybe It Is You
by SaraiHyuga
Summary: Elody is an orphan. She has nobody left until a man with a weird name comes and takes her to an even weirder place, where the kids carry swords and shields with them. What will she understand there? Why has nobody told her about this before? Maybe because she's not just a regular camper, but something much, much stronger. Will she save the world and will she find her love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Elody**_

Love. Love is the greatest gift God ever gave man. Love is not wanting to go anywhere without him. Love is not caring what other people think about the two of you. Love is when you feel depressed and sickly when you're not with him. You feel like your life has no meaning or purpose without him. When you love somebody, you somehow forget about yourself. For you, he becomes the most important thing in the world. You would give your own life for him...you would even kill for that person.

But I wasn't sure if that was actually what I was feeling towards Seth.

Yup, that was what I thinking, while walking down the hallway with him, fingers entwined, bodies glued to each other. I was with Seth for more than a year now, but now that I thought of it, I have never actually loved him. Just an affection, probably.

" Eli? Are you there...Eli?"

I raised my head and saw Karen and Merry, two annoying girls from my class, that were always together. One of them was blond with blue eyes, such a cliche, and the other one-a redhead with brown eyes.

" What is it?...And don't call me Eli!"

Karen rolled her eyes,

" Mister White is looking for you."

The two girls passed by, their designer shoes clanking on the floor of the school building.

" Are you alright, Elody? Seth asked and bore his concerned eyes in my grey ones.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's alright...I have to go see what Mr. White wants...See you later..."

I slipped past him, not giving him a chance to catch me and kiss me. Yeah, I have already decided. I moved with the crowd towards the maths cabinet. I quickly entered and , of course, Mister White was already there.

" Ah, Elody...You came faster than I thought. Come, come! Sit!"

I threw myself on the closest chair and looked up to the man.

" I want you to take this and think about what I'm about to say. Why don't you try yourself for the mathematics scholarship? I believe you have talent when it comes to this."

I looked down at the book. _Advanced Trigonometry_. Tch. I suppressed the snort.

" Mister White...I...Thank you, but I already have a scholarship for Stanford. I don't really need maths. Sport is more important to me. "

" I know, I know...but..think about it, okay?" the teacher looked at me from behind his glasses with hope and I sighed.

" OK."

There, another lie.

" Good, you can go now."

I inserted the book in my bag and left the classroom, without saying another word to the teacher. Maths, yeah right...

I texted Seth to meet me at the back of the school after his class. Where I was waiting for him, the snow piles were huge, so I was basically buried to my knees in the thing. After not much time, I saw him approaching him, dressed in his winter jacket, a warm hat and gloves. I inhaled nervously as he finally reached me.

" Hey, El..." he waved and leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed him slightly.

" No, Seth...I..." I looked at his confused face and sighed once again. " Look...I can't do this anymore...I need some time on my own. After all that's happened...I just...I'm sorry, Seth. You're an amazing guy, I don't want to hurt you, because I know that you deserve much better than me..."

" No wonder they call you the 'heartbreaker'..."

" What?" I asked with furrowed brows. " Who calls me like that?"

" Whatever...I wish you...everything nice..."

Seth turned around and left. Although I did want to tell him something, I just couldn't. I turned and walked in the other direction. It was cold, so I hurried to my car. I felt a little lighter.

On the way home I was thinking, how there was nobody waiting for me. I was all alone. An orphan, left to a woman, who passed away a month ago. I sighed heavily. When I reached the seventh floor, I unlocked the door and entered the little apartment of Mrs. Corenfield, who raised me. But she died as well...All I had left from her was the apartment and the little kitten Puss.

I removed my coat and shoes and quickly hurried to my bed, under the covers.

" Puss! Come here, buddy!"

The cat appeared at my door and jumped on the bed, next to me. I petted him.

" Poor us, Puss, we're all alone. No Mrs. Corenfield, no Seth, no friends...All alone, you and me."

Suddenly, the cat flayed me and escaped my embrace. It also disappeared from the room.

I stood up and followed it, until I heard the door slamming. My breath ceased. I took my umbrella, which I intended to use as a bludgeon, just in case anything happened. I stuck my head in the hallway and saw a shadow from the kitchen.

'Don't go!' my instincts were screaming. 'Don't go, you stupid girl! Get back! Hide!'

I ignored them and stepped towards the kitchen, the umbrella raised as a spear. The only person with a key from this place, except for me, was the social worker Mrs. Clemmins. But she wouldn't barge in like that. I peeked in the room and saw a man sitting on the only chair in there. I only could see his back, which was quite large. Puss was mewing around his feet, fawning.

" Who are you?" I asked with my trembling voice.

He turned around slowly, as if he knew, that I was there. His face was radiating warmth. But his eyes were unique. They were navy blue, but not actually. As if they were the actual see. The ocean and it's depths.

" You're home earlier than usual, Elody!" he said and stood up with only a hint of a smile.

" How do you know who I am? Are you a friend of Mrs. Corenfield?"

" Oh no, poor her...She was a nice woman. No, Elody, I'm here to see you."

I clenched my fingers around the umbrella a little tighter. The man bore his eyes in mine.

" Good manners ordain you to invite me to sit..." he said with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile. Such nerve!

" I don't know you! Who...who are you, for hell's sake?!" I almost screamed and raised the umbrella, which he looked a little leniently at.

" Ah, please, don't summon anything from that place! And who I am? Maybe I should have started with that...I'm Poseidon. '

" Like the god of fish?" I asked with a frown.

" The god of seas and earthquakes! The one who created the horses!" he replied a bit offended, while I was thinking, how insane a person should be to call their kid like that. However, he interrupted my thoughts. " Look, I came here to talk with you. You can't live here anymore."

I trembled and after a while I gasped in realization.

" You're from social care!"

He laughed.

" Not at all, I'm from...I'm from New York." his expression changed. " That's right, though. I'm from social care in New York. You'll move in a new home, with new people.."

" Where?" I asked harshly.

" Long Island."

I dropped on the already free chair. So far?

" What about this place? The home of..."

" It will be left for you...Once you are ready you can return here."

" You mean, once I become an adult by law?" I asked in a monotonous voice.

" Yes." he nodded briefly. " Now go pack your stuff and the I'll ride you there. I'll talk with your future guardians now..."

I returned to my room and threw my few important stuff in the only suitcase I had. From the room next door I could hear the man's voice.

"...aha..tell Chiron to prepare a place in the cabin...yes! Now...no, that's an order! No...NO! Don't bother him. Oh you..."

I furrowed my brows. A cabin? I lifted my suitcase and appeared in front of the man.

" OK, I'll go now...Tell my son to come back! I'll meet him there. "

He inserted the phone in his pocket.

" Let's go." he took my suitcase. I lifted Puss and followed him. His car was exactly in front of the building. He opened the door for me. I was just about to get in, but a voice stopped me.

" ELODY!"

I turned around and faced Seth, who was running towards me.

" Elody..." he repeated as he reached me and then looked at the social worker, at Puss in my hands and then back at me. " Where...?"

" A new home, Seth...Long Island." I whispered and he gazed at me.

" So...so far away..."

" What is it, Seth?" I asked.

" I'm sorry...I acted like a prick, I just didn't realize that you did it because of something like this..."

I decided not to tell him, that I just found out about all of this, so he continued.

" I'll miss you! Really...come back sometime, OK?"

" Elody, hurry up!" Poseidon reminded me and I faced Seth with pursed lips. I hugged him.

" Definitely."

I got in the car of the social worker and waved at Seth, who was looking after it with pursed lips and sad, green eyes.

_**Nico**_

The sword flew out of my hand and Percy's was only a few inches away from my chest. Again.

He helped me get up from the dirty ground.

" Next time hold it higher. "

" Who taught you?" I sighed jealously.

" Luke Castellan..." he said that with an empty voice.

I decided to shut up. That was a very delicate subject.

" Come on, again!'' Percy said with a sudden mischievous smile. I shook my head with a smirk and pulled my black sword from the ground. I lifted it, ready to attack and defend myself in the same time, but someone interrupted us.

" Later!...Come fast!"

I turned around and on the top of the hill I spotted Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. Her gray eyes were darker than usual, so I didn't object and headed towards her. That, AND she was one of the tutors in camp. I _had_ to listen to her.

When we reached her, Percy twisted his arms around her waist and kissed her. I looked away, feeling really uncomfortable. And jealous, even more than before, in fact. Annabeth was really beautiful.

" Enough, Perseus. " she pushed him a little. " Move it!''

" Where are we going?" I asked and Percy bore his eyes in her back, expecting the answer as well.

" Newcomer. " Anabeth said in a dark voice and I wondered what was going on. " If I've understood right, a god is bringing her here. That means she's important. Oh, right, she's at your age, Nico. "

I stopped for a second. Seventeen?

" That means...she should have been claimed four years ago!" Percy gasped and Annabeth nodded darkly.

" That's right...That's exactly why we're all gathering to see her or him. I don't know yet.."

I was already seeing the huge crowd in front of The Big House. Children between ten and eighteen. In front of them was standing another group. The tutors, they were older campers, like Percy and Annabeth. I also saw the centaur Chiron and also Mister D...

" That one should be a serious recruit...Like, really serious..." I murmered.

" Most of them are curious which god is bringing her and if he is her parent."

We reached the crowd.

"CHIRON!" Percy yelled to catch the attention of the centaur. Successfully. " What's going om, for Hades's sake?!"

I cleared my throat at his remark and he turned to me for a second.

" Eer, sorry, Nico!"

Chiron and most of the tutors approached us. Percy, Annabeth, Clarissa, Piper, Jason, Leo...Each one of them a powerful demigod. I looked at the crowd behind, knowing that I should probably be there, instead of here, but they didn't seem to mind, so I stayed.

" It's a girl. A god is bringing her. I told you everything I knew, Annabeth!"

Another man approached the group. The fat and chubby faced Mr. D.

" The old bearded thinks he can order me around...Hn! "

" Mr. D..." Percy said cautiously. " 'The old bearded' ...does that mean..."

" Exactly." the god of wine snorted. Annabeth gasped and Percy furrowed his brows in confusion.

" What's going on?" Leo asked and disjointed the little machine in his hands.

" Nothing...we'll see if it's true.."

After a while. someone screamed from the crowd.

" They're coming! Up there!"

and they were right. From the hill, two figures were approaching us. The tall, muscular and weather-beaten Poseidon and behind him, a tiny girl with long black hair and intelligent gray eyes, exactly like Annabeth's. The girl seemed to be powerful, or maybe that was simply the might of the god beside her.

Everybody started talking. Annabeth was analysing everything and Percy was staring at his father with concern in his eyes. The girl saw Chiron and her eyes widened. Mine too. She was simply gorgeous! I couldn't move my eyes away from her.

" W-O-W!" Leo snapped and threw the little machine he was playing with. I looked at him angrily.

The girl and Poseidon stopped. She said something, that we unfortunately couldn't hear and looked at him unbelievably. He smiled and pushed her slightly towards us.

" Chiron!" Poseidon said but his voice sounded mighty and loud even from that distance. " Nephew!"

Chiron bowed and Dionysus snorted at the way the god referred to him. Percy stepped forward and a smile rose on Poseidon's face.

" Now, now, you've grown, Percy! Come here!" the god pulled his son in an embrace and then released him.

" Dad...we..we need to talk later, OK?"

" Yes, sure..."

" So this isn't an orphanage, if your son is in here!" the girl said with a frightened, yet soft voice and Percy smiled at her.

" It's not an orphanage, more like a camp."

" You mean to tell me that you'll leave me in a camp?! No! That's it, I want to talk to Mrs. Clemmins! And why the hell is that guy over there dressed as a horse? And why are the kids wearing swords and...shields..."

Poseidon stepped toward the campers and in a calm, yet loud and demanding voice said.

" I claim her!"

The ruckus was unbelievable. Everybody started talking and Percy looked at the girl confused.

" Chiron, Percy, Dionysus! We need too talk...You come too, Elody. " Poseidon demanded and headed towards the Big House. Jason and Piper started talking.

" Daughter of Poseidon, huh?" Annabeth muttered. " So, sister of Percy..."

" Did you see her eyes?" I asked uncomfortably. " Kust like yours...the eyes of your mother..."

She nodded darkly.

" Nico! Annabeth!" Hazel yelled and reached us. Her goldish eyes were sparkling. " Cabin 14 has a problem!"

" Hecate...What's happened?"

" Merry Lu can't attach Lilly's nose again. " Frank explained and Annabeth sighed.

" Again?" she looked around. " Piper, please, take care of stuff in cabin 14! "

The other tutor nodded and took off.

" Jason!" Annabeth continued. " You take the sword fighting lessons! Take the cabins of Hermes, Dionysus and Demeter. Clarissa! Melee, with your cabin, Athena and Aphrodite. Leo! Go to the bunker with your people. Hazel, take care of the riding lessons with Hestia, Iris, Hypnos and Hecate until piper comes back, alright?"

" What about me?" Frank asked and Annabeth rolled her eyes, annoyed.

" With Clarisse! Cabin of Ares."

" What about you and Nico?" Leo asked.

" We have work!"

" We do?" I asked confused and she glared at me.

" We do! Everybody go!"

Jason, Clarisse, Leo and Hazel took off with their groups, while I turned to the blonde girl before me.

" Annabeth?"

" Come! We're going to Rachel!"

" What?!" I shrieked. " Nooo! No, no, no...Come oon, why would you want Rachel?!"

The daughter of Athena shot me a glare, so I shut my mouth. Rachel was a weird girl, our oracle. She was...scary. Maybe that's why Annabeth liked her. I felt the buried bones, kilometers beneath us. I felt the monotonous souls in Asphodel, their empty looks and words...I also felt the grief of the souls in The Fields of Punishment, as well as the joy of the ones in the Elysium. I also felt the might of dad. The dark and powerful aura, the same as mine. I spotted one of Hazel's diamonds. I touched it and it melted.

" She should be more careful..." i muttered, but Annabeth didn't miss it.

" What?"

" Hazel...with the diamonds..."

" Oh..."

Maybe I should have send someone to spy on her and collect the forgotten gems of my half sister. Me and Hazel could control both sides of the Underworld. Death and Riches. And she got the gemstones, worth millions of dollars. But there was a catch to it. Anybody who got one of her stones, died...her magic was cursed in a way.

I had the cooler and creepier part of dad's power. I could call out ghosts and skeletons, I could open the earth, summon souls...all of it sunny stuff...Well, that's how it is, when you are the child of Hades.

" You stay here!" Annabeth said and I realized, that we've already reached the cave. As soon as she entered, I spun the ring on my finger and two skeletons appeared in front of me.

" Look around the whole forest for Hazel's gems. If you see any, pick them up and return them to master Hades. When you finish, come back from where you came!"

The skeletons scattered with a creepy voice, that I doubted to ever get used to. Annabeth appeared again, just as my summons got out of sight.

" She's not here..." she hissed at me and I thanked to the gods. " Come on, we're going back to Chiron. "

While we were moving back to the fields of the camp, I turned to Annabeth.

" Why did you need Rachel?"

" There was some prophecy about a daughter of Poseidon and...no, nothing, forget about it!It can't be her...not yet!"

" Oh come on, tell me!"

" Nico!" Annabeth hissed .

Her gaze was darker. It obviously was something serious, that a normal camper like me mustn't know. I shut up, because I knew, that Percy would tell me later.

" So what? Daughter of Poseidon,and?"

" No Nico, she's like Percy, like you, Hazel and Jason! Do you understand what that means? Trouble!"

I was offended, but didn't show it, because I kind knew, that she was right. besides, she wasn't in the mood and if I got more on her nerves, she'd simply crush me.

" What are we doing now?"

" I am going to Chiron. You go to your cabin and wait for me there!"

She didn't let me say anything and took off in high speed. I muttered under my breath and headed to my cabin. Number 13. It was black with a skull on the entrance. I entered and nearly fell from surprise. On my bed, a woman was sitting. Normally, I'd be very happy from that fact, but that woman was none other, than my redheaded nightmare with jeans and a black T-shirt.

" Rachel! What are you doing here?" I controlled my voice from trembling. She stood up and smiled.

" Sensation..."

There we go again, that weird talking of hers! Suddenly, something in my head rolled. I grabbed rachel's arm and pulled her out of the cabin, towards the Bg house.

" N-nico! Let go! "

" No, hurry! Come on!"

" Where are you dragging me?!"

" Annabeth wanted to see you!''

Instead of struggling to get out of my grasp, she started running with me in the direction of the sky-blue building. But when we appeared on the porch, I felt like time has stopped. Everybody stared at us. Poseidon, Dionysus, Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, the new girl Elody and a tall slender woman with a scary expression, who I immediately recognized, Athena. All of them were sitting around the table.

" Why are you here, Nico?" Annabeth hissed almost desperately.

" And I thought you'd be happy to see me..." I muttered. " Eerm..I brought Rachel."

* * *

**That's the first chapter and I hope you liked it.**

**If you did, please review, let me know what you think of this!**

**I warn you now, peeps, that's not a fanfiction I'd be able to update very often. i only wrote this, because I had nothing else to do, but don't worry! I won't abandon it, I promise!**

**However, review and share your ideas, if you have any! I'd be glad to hear you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Elody**_

The boy I saw earlier in the crowd barged in, holding a woman's hand. They seemed like they have been running, because they were pounding. Everybody stared at them, including me. Well of course, he was so beautiful, for God's sake...or maybe I'd be more right if I said 'for gods' sakes'...Black hair was surrounding his pale face with sparkling dark brown eyes. He was dressed in dark slim jeans, an orange T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was too dark...From his belt, a sword was hanging. He also had a really creepy skull-shaped ring. The girl next to him was also nice looking-green eyes, red hair...I didn't like her at all. Well, not her, but the fact that she was holding hands with the boy. Besides, she was creepy.

" Nico? Why are you here?" the blonde girl with the eyes like mine that came right before them asked...And-...Anibell...Anabell, Oh!...Annabeth!

" And I thought you'd be happy to see me..." the boy muttered and dropped the redhead's hand, as if he has just realized something. " Eer, I brought Rachel."

The boy leaned against the wall. I wondered whose son he was. But then I frowned, since I thought how absurd it all sounded. Gods? Demigods? And these people were trying to convince me, that I actually was something different than human. They described a few things, that were showing, that I was not normal, my ADHD, for example. I thought it was only a coincidence, until the fat chubby man said that he wanted a drink and a diet coke appeared in the air in front of him. And they happened to somehow convince me, that I really was different, that I was a daughter of Poseidon...and Athena.

" Sit down!" the centaur said. Rachel sat next to Annabeth and the boy-next to the other normal looking guy on the table-Percy, my half brother.

" I'll go now." Poseidon said all of a sudden. " Take care of your sister, Percy. "

The god vanished in the this air and the gray-eyed Athena looked at me and her features moved in something like a smile.

" You're a gift, Elody, from me to Poseidon. Don't let us down!"

She disappeared, too. I turned to the god of wine, expecting him to tell his last words to me.

" He stays. " Annabeth explained after she followed my faze. " Mr. D. is the director of the camp. "

I nodded.

" Good, now, Annie Bell, show your sister around with Percy and that other brat. And you, Feb, will stay for a little chat."

Feb?! Dionysus was looking at the redheaded girl, I think...weird...I shrugged.

" Come on..." Annabeth said and stood up, followed by Percy and me. The other guy took off after me. I felt like a prisoner.

**_Nico_**

Annabeth and Percy started moving and the girl, Elody, I think, followed them. I left after them, because I really didn't want to mess with Mr. D. at the moment...

" Will anybody please explain me?" I asked as soon as we were out of Dionysus' sight. Annabeth pursed her lips.

" Yes, follow me...We'll o to the...eeeh, Zeus' Fist... We;ll speak there..."

Everybody followed her. I caught up with the new girl and started walking beside her.

" I'm Elody." she said in the same confident and warm voice. So beautiful...

" Aa...Nico." I literally sounded like a drowning pig and slapped myself mentally. She smiled and I felt even worse. However, we reached the forest and I finally found something to distract me. I took my sword out and started looking around cautiously, as well as Percy. Annabeth took out her knife.

" What's going on?" Elody asked, slightly confused.

" Be careful. There are a lot of damned stuff here..." Annabeth said quickly.

" Then why are we here?" the other girl asked and Annabeth smirked.

" That's a wise question. However, we're not that nuts. We're here to talk...we don't want somebody to hear us, right? We're here."

There was a massive pile of rocks in front of us and the girl sat on the closest one. Percy accompanied her and I preferred staying on my feet like Elody.

" We really didn't get to know each other really well...I am Percy Jackson. My father is Poseidon...Obviously, that makes us relatives...somehow..."

" Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Elody looked at me and I gulped.

" Nico di Angelo. Son of Hades."

I saw her eyes widening for a mere second. I hurried to change the subject.

" So you're Poseidon's daughter, huh?"

" And Athena's...Gods, Nico, you should listen when we talk!" the blonde said. This time, my eyes widened. Without paying attention to me, Annabeth continued. " I don't know how he deserved it, but my mum fell in love with Poseidon's intellect. So...basically Elody is like me. A child of wisdom.. But also a child of the oceans..."

" So..she's a goddess?" I feared to ask that. That would totally take her out of my league. And for my darkest nightmare, Annabeth and Percy both nodded.

" Yup, this goddess here is mine and Annabeth's sister..."

A goddess...

" The campers shouldn't find out about that...Everything will be fucked up if they do...So Elody shall be introduced as a sister of Percy, Nico. Don't tell anybody, OK?"

" Of course, I'm not that stupid!" I said kinda offended.

" Good...could you show her the place? I have to talk with Annabeth..."

" Yeah...talk..."

" Angelo! Don't make me stand up!" Annabeth growled and I raised my hands as if I was beaten.

" Let's go, Miss Daughter-of-Poseidon..."

" I prefer 'Elody'..." she said and followed me.

We were walking peacefully. I felt really stupid. Elody was the most beautiful girl I've ever met in my whole life and I didn't know what to say...but still, she was a goddess...

" What was that?" she asked and looked around. I stopped and heard it, too. The sound was coming from one of the bushes. I took out my sword and made a few steps towards it and then I stopped. There was a diamond.

" Hazel...You shouldn't be here..."

" Shit..." my sister said and jumped out of the bush, removing leaves from her hair.

" Why were you hiding?" I asked, but she ignored me.

" So you are a child of Poseidon? Of Neptune..."

" Yes, Elody...nice to-"

" If we were in Rome, you wouldn't have been cherished...Arion!"

A black horse appeared out of nowhere and Hazel climbed on its back. They disappeared.

" W-who was that?" Elody asked, a bit shocked. I sighed and massaged my temple.

" That...that was Hazel...my sister...she's not...she's not like us...she's more of a ...oh, however, it's complex."

" She's a Roman?"

" Yeah, kinda...Come on, I'll show you the camp!"

_**Annabeth**_

" Percy, if I'm right...you'll leave me...but I'm afraid this time it might be forever..." I swallowed the tears and looked up to his face. He caught my arms in his and smiled gently.

" Hey, now..I promised you, whatever is happening, I'll never leave you, right? Always together...until the end!" he reminded me and I looked down to my finger and the ring, that he has given to me as his confession. My engagement ring.

" Until the end..." I nodded and embraced him hard.

" Thus, Poseidon said all the children of the Big Three. It will be a whole army!" Percy muttered in my ear, trying to calm me down.

" No..." I shook my head. " I think of something...and I don't like I have to talk with Rachel first...We'll need Thalia, too."

" Thalia? But...she's...young!" Percy chuckled and I looked at him harshly.

" She'll always be a bigger sister for me! But, no...We'll need her because she's a daughter of Zeus."

**_Elody_**

Nico showed me the strawberry fields, the dining pavilion, the arena, the climbing wall, the art halls, the Golden Fleece, water and tree nymphs. He explained what satyrs were and showed me the cabins of the demigods. He pointed one of the little houses. It was low, long and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. The outer walls were rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral and looked like the bottom of the ocean floor.

" That is your cabin. Number three, Poseidon." He looked around and showed me another cabin, a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway and plain white curtains. " And that's Athena's cabin...However. I'm in number thirteen.

The cabins were placed in a weird form, reminding me of the Greek Omega. Probably that was their point. In the middle there was a fountain and a few basketball courts.

" Since when do you know that you're a demigod, Nico?" I asked him. He placed himself on the nearest bench and looked up to the skies, staring at nothing in particular.

" I was ten...seven years ago."

I sat next to him.

" How do you accept this, Elody...It must be even harder for you..."

I shrugged my shoulders.

" I am now living with the hope, that my alarm will ring and I will wake up from some weird dream. It's hard, but I guess I'll get used to it. "

" You will..." Nico nodded and sighed. A lock of hair fell on his eyes.

" Is it hard?"

He smiled at something. I didn't know what.

" No. Especially when you have good friends you can rely on. Don't worry. You have so much luck, that Percy's your brother!"

The image of the tall, blue eyed boy appeared in my mind. Percy. My brother. He looked really concerned at the table we were gathered on with the three gods. But despite his concern, the shining in his eyes was obvious.

" I guess so...And Annabeth happens to be my half sister, too, right?"

" Yes. She and the other kids in Athena's cabin. She is...she's a really wise person, so if you have any problem turn to her. I am absolutely sure, that she'll ind a way to help you for anything...But then again, she's a tutor, that's her job."

" A tutor...what's that exactly?"

Nico smiled.

" It's weird having to explain this...Well, Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Grover, Chiron...Those are the tutors for now...Maybe I'll join them next year, too. They teach the campers all the stuff...sparring, melee, duels, arts, riding...everything! Sometimes they go on harder quests, that the normal campers aren't suited for. Else than that, I guess they're normal. Oh, except for Chiron and Grover...and Thalia."

" Who are Grover and Thalia?" I asked, feeling a little weird, that I am asking about people I don't even know.

" Grover's a satyr, Lord of the Wild. And Thalia...well, she's a hunter of Artemis, but a daughter of Zeus. She's quite...powerful. "

" So the tutors are powerful demigods and other...mystical creatures."

" Yeah, something like that...Annabeth...I doubt you'll find a smarter person alive. Percy can bend water, Jason-the skies. Leo can summon fire and use it. Piper can charmspeak. And Clarisse...as a daughter of Ares, she's the best out there with weapons."

I didn't feel my jaw being dropped, but when Nico finished, I hurried to close my mouth. It was embarassing, but these people he described were amazing.

" And what about you? You said that you'll probably join them too!"

" I...nothing, forget about it. It probably won't happen."

" But...why?"

" It just won't...I'm not good enough."

" Liar!" a voice behind us said and chuckled. We both turned around and faced a woman with dark skin, chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that changed color like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. She was pretty and I couldn't get my eyes off of her. She was wearing an orange T-shirt, as well as the other people and Nico, jeans and sneakers. On her belt I noticed a weird thing, a funnel. And on her neck I noticed a leather necklace with five beads. Nico had the same, but with seven beads. But still, her whole body (which was amazing), couldn't compare to the sight of her face. She was so...charming.

" Piper...that's Elody, daughter of Poseidon, Elody-Piper, tutor in the camp, daughter of Aphrodite."

Aphrodite...goddess of love...I understood and sighed.

" Don't listen to that lad! He wasn't good enough, yeah right..."

Her words sounded so right, so true...that's why I accepted them.

" After Percy, he's the best person in here with the sword. And I won't even start with his other abilities!"

" What about Cla...Clarisse?"

" Clarisse? Oh, um...well, she's good too, but not as good as Percy and Nico...don't tell her I said that." Piper chuckled and I promised to myself to never ever say to anybody what she just shared with me. Nico furrowed his brows. Obviously, her words have affected him, too... Piper, Piper, the girl that could charmspeak. Ooh...So that was it.

" Daughter of Poseidon, huh? Well, I guess, that's nice, right?" she said hesitantly and then looked above our heads. " Look, I have to go now, but I'll see you later, right?"

" Hey, Piper, wait!" Nico said all of a sudden and the woman turned around. " Do you know where Leo is?"

She thought for a moment and a smile rose on her face.

" The bunker. With his cabin. But they'll be there just one more hour. They have to go for dinner after that..."

" OK, thanks!"

I waved her goodbye and she turned around and continued running.

" Let's leave your stuff and I'll introduce you to another tutor."

Nico didn't enter the cabin of Poseidon. I didn't ask him why, were six beds, but only one of them seemed to be used. There ware a horn and a shield hanged on the wall beside it and the sheets were messy. That had to be Percy's bed. I picked one of the free beds and threw my suitcase on it.

Nico then led me to the forest once again. But this time, he was looking around even more cautiously than before. Finally, we reached a huge rock and Nico stopped in front of it. He touched the rock with his hand and stayed like this, until it started shaking. My eyes widened, as something like a door appeared and Nico called me to follow him. When we went through the black entrance, we appeared in a huge round hall and in front of us was staying a guy with curly hair and a mischievous smile.

" Hey, there, lady...You're the newcomer, right? Poseidon's kid? I'm Leo Valdez! My dad if Hephaestus."

" Leo!" Nico interrupted him with a smirk. "You're at it again..."

The guy blushed.

" Sorry, I'm Leo."

" Elody. Can you really summon fire?"

The boy shot Nico a glance and he shuddered carelessly. Then he grinned and raised his hand. To my surprise, flames started dancing on his fingers. He formed a few spheres from fire and then waved his hand. The spheres moved towards the kids that were doing stuff on the tables. Well the fire kinda pushed them away and started correcting their mistakes. I was utterly impressed.

" Stop bragging around..." Nico muttered and Leo laughed.

" Wait until you see Jason, Percy and this pal here!" he turned to the dark haired boy next to me. " Have you shown her anything?"

He obviously tensed and looked away. He shook his head and hurried t change the subject.

" You have to hurry up, it's dinner time soon!''

The boys shared a long, serious glance and then Leo grinned once again. he really reminded me of an elf.

" HARLEY! " Leo yelled all of a sudden and a small, but really muscular boy appeared next to him. " Collect the projects and lead everybody to the dining pavilion. I'll meet you there..."

The other boy nodded and took off.

" Well?" Leo smiled at me and Nico, who seemed to regret, that we've come here. " Let's go!"

" Wait...where are we going?" the son of hades asked, but still followed Leo.

" Follow me! I'm the tutor, after all!"

With that, we left the rock and went deeper into the forest.

_**Percy**_

My sister was sitting on the table of Poseidon all alone. She was looking around with a sad expression on her face and I licked my lips. I stood up and Annabeth looked at me confused.

" Percy?"

" I'm going on dad's table."

She looked there and nodded understandingly. I left the table of the tutors and sat against Elody.

" Hi there." I said quietly and smiled. She attempted to answer with a smile, too, but it wasn't very successful. "We didn't actually get to know each other properly. So, I'm Percy, your brother...I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Don't let you go out with boys? Be harsh?"

She laughed and her smile made me smile.

" That's what dads do. You just have to be cool..."

I looked above her hear for a second and then smirked.

" Done."

We both laughed together.

" Did you get a look around?"

" Oh, yeah...Nico showed me everything..."

Elody looked away from me and suddenly, her brows furrowed and she frowned. I followed her gaze. The campfire.

" It reflects the feelings of the campers. They aren't really happy right now.." I said and looked away from the purple flame.

Suddenly, everything went wild. People started laughing and screaming. And why? Because of the group of girls that appeared and started dancing on the tables. They were young, with silver jackets and black jeans, with quivers on their backs. The campers started laughing along with them.

" Who are they?" Alody asked me and I barely heard her.

" The hunters of Artemis..." I answered with a wide smile. " THALIA!"

One of the girls looked around and when she spotted me, she jumped from the table and approached me quickly. She embraced me.

" Oh, Percy! How much I missed you and...hey, where's Annabeth?"

In the exact same moment, she screamed from surprise and was all of a sudden in the blode's embrace. I smiled at the sight. Thalia hasn't changed a bit! Well, she was immortal, after all...Her hair was as black as ever and her blue eyes suddenly met mine. And then Elody's. And then back mine. They narrowed.

" Poseidon's table...You have a sister?! A new Poseidon-pal!"

I nodded.

" Yup, my sister Elody."

Thalia called the other hunters and introduced the surprised girl to them.

" New camper. That's Elody, daughter of Poseidon!"

All the young girls shook her hand and the whole time, Thalia was biting her lip.

" What is it?" Annabeth asked.

" A? Oh, nothing...I just...I just have a proposal for Elody."

I exchanged glances with Annabeth. They were going to ask her if she wanted to join the hunt. If she wanted to become a hunter. And if she did, she'd become immortal...and she'd lose the right to love men...

Dionysus established the order and the hunters went to Artemis' cabin, taking Elody with them. I stayed on Poseidon's table and looked back at the fire, that was now red and I begged the gods and my father, that the arrival of the goddess wouldn't bring us too much trouble...

* * *

**I'm glad you read this, and I hope you liked it! **

**Please, tell me what you think in the reviews! :)**

**I'd appreciate that! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nico_**

I wasn't hungry, so I left the dining pavilion earlier than the other campers. However, it seemed like I wasn't the only one, since I spotted a few figures, when I approached the cabins. They were standing in the middle of the basketball field and were throwing a ball.

I quickly recognized them. It was easy, since they were bigger and quite unique. However, they were spending their time together, and I really didn't feel like talking to people at the moment. That's why I tried to reach the door of my cabin without being spotted. Huge fail.

" Nico...is that you?" the girl asked and approached me with narrowed eyes. Her face lit up, as she found out, that she was right. I forced a smile, but she frowned.

" What's with you all of a sudden?"

" Nothing, Pipes, it's just...just..."

" It's just that the oh-so-pretty newcomer is at Artemis' cabin, listening to Thalia's proposal...nothing much..." Jason interfered and patted my shoulder. I felt like tearing off his limb, but I simply gritted my teeth.

" 'oh-so-pretty'? Jason..."

" I meant, she's good-looking. You're better!" the boy quickly said and Piper laughed.

" Liar. She's beautiful. So she's with the hunters, huh?''

I nodded.

" I see...Don't be sad, Nico, i doubt she'll accept their offer."

I tensed.

" Wait, I never said I was feeling down because of her!"

" So you are feeling down?"

" I...ugh, stop it, you two! I'm simply tired, I want to go get some sleep, before Percy wakes me up in the morning and beats the crap out of me when we begin training!"

Such a liar I am...

" Something makes me think Percy's going a bit off..." Jason commented. " Do you have bruises? Or broken stuff?"

" I get to fall on my ass every time, so you won't be the person I'd be showing them to!" I snapped and turned back to the black cabin of Hades, ignoring the laugh of the tutors. They were so annoying sometimes...

" Wait, Nico!" Piper said and although I didn't want to listen to her, there was something about her demand that I couldn't turn my back at. Damn her and her stupid powers!

" What?"

" Look, I know what you mean...Jason, get out of here for a while, i want to speak with him...alone!"

Jason frowned, but slowly walked away, towards the cabin of his father.

" You know what, Nico? I can pretty much understand how you feel. Elody is...''

" Piper, that's enough..." I sighed heavily. " I don't want you or anybody else to speak about Elody to me. I told you, it has nothing to do with her."

" Then what is it?" the girl asked persistently.

I rolled my eyes. ' Truth to be told, it is because of her. Because she has some unbelievable charm and I simply can't accept the fact, that at the moment she could be accepting the offer, that she could be becoming unreachable for me at the same exact second. She is out of my league even now, but I still had some hopes.' Nope. That wouldn't sound good.

" Piper, I'm tired. I want to sleep."

The girl stared at me for a while and I just couldn't move my eyes away from hers. She was stubborn, well, guess what? I was, too! She finally gave up and sighed.

" If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

" OK."

She stared at me once again and I had some really weird sensation that she'd order me to tell her and I knew that I would, against my will. She even made Gaia sleep, for gods' sake! It was impossible for me to oppose that power of hers. And for a second, I thought that she really was thinking about it. But then she shook her head and answered in a small, not weak, only small voice.

" Until tomorrow, Nico."

" You can't simply say 'night'? " I raised my eyebrows, annoyed and confused at the same time.

" I am a daughter of Aphrodite...'Night' is boring. 'Until tomorrow' is more...hopeful."

" Yeah. Well, I'm a son of Hades. Night."

Her sad eyes met mine.

" Night."

I quickly entered my cabin and sighed a bit relieved. Out of the danger zone. Well, that was a close one. I couldn't help but wonder, what would have Piper thought if she found out? I met that girl only four or five hours ago and I already felt deeply attached to it! That wasn't something normal, not even for the standarts of the demigods.

But, damn, she was so beautiful. Was it because she was actually a goddess? Probably. But that didn't change the fact, that she was actually more human than every human being I've met. She was so down to earth. And maybe that was because she has just found out about everything. When she asked me if it was that hard being a demigod...I saw her seemed afraid and hurt. And in her eyes, I saw more pain than I've ever seen in my whole pitiful existence as a son of the god of the Underworld. My whole, dark, pathetic existence.

She was truly intriguing. i wanted to find out more about her. About her past. about the people, that were close to her. But now, that she was in that cabin with Thalia and the other hunters, I felt like I couldn't be thinking about that right now. I couldn't be thinking of getting close to a hunter. If she accepted that, she'd be banned to love men. And if I was right, my being a male, was a fact. I sighed.

There was also this other possibility, that pained me even more. Maybe the hunters wouldn't accept her, because of other circumstances. Whether she was a goddess, a demigod or a simple person, there was a chance, that Elody wasn't a virgin. And that would have closed her path to Artemis' gang. I kinda hoped for that, but also shivered at the idea. It was in more ways even worse for me to think about that.

I threw myself on the only messed bed and bore my head in my pillow. Why was it like that? Why was I still thinking about her? It bothered me so much! I didn't want to think about her. I didn't want her image in my head.

Swords. Fights. Everything else. Percy...Annabeth..

_' No! No, don't think of couples, Nico!'_ I shouted in my mind.

I sighed once again. I was still in my clothes and my sword was still hanging from my belt. So it was decided. I stood up from the bed and headed to the door, hoping that Piper won't notice me going out. I sneaked out and saw her and Jason on one of the nearby benches, which made me frown. There were more kids around now. And I noticed a few hunters out, too..so Elody was somewhere there, too.

One more thing that made me hurry up and run towards the forest. I had this place-Actually, it was Percy's private place. A place where he'd go to chill out or train on his own. how I knew about that place? Well, I was pretty good at sneaking. After all, my father's specialty was hiding in the shadows.

I hid behind some trees on the way there, getting out of the sight of the satyrs, the nimphs and the campers. I really didn't want to get scolded by Chiron for getting out this late, because it was obvious, that I wouldn't be back until the curfew. And then, there was a huge possibility, that the harps would go after me and try to get me for their next meal. Meat from a demigod...yum.

However, I reached the forest and I actually started wondering if that was a good idea. It was too dark and I didn't actually know what kind of creatures were hiding in there. However, I took my sword out and stepped into the woods without exhaling, looking around carefully, although I was barely seeing anything. I was also listening to the wind. It was pretty hard to tell if something was approaching me with the sound that it was making. Maybe I could try shadow-travelling to the place near the river. But the possibility of me ending up in China or Australia was huge. So I decided on continuing through the forest by foot.

If my faith was to die, well, it certainly wasn't for me dying in the forest, since I reached my destination unharmed. But if my faith were to die, it probably would have been from Percy's hand, who was sitting there, his legs dipped in the water. I cursed in my mind and tried turning around, but I bumped into a tree and fell to my bum, causing the leaves to rustle. Stupid driads, moving their trees and shit...

" Who's there?"

I chewed the inner side of my cheek.

" It's me..." I groaned .

" Nico..is-is that you?"

" Yes."

Percy didn't lower his sword , but approached me. As he made sure that it was me, he helped me stand up.

" What the hell are you doing here at that time?"

" Decided to take some clean air..." I muttered and he snorted.

" As if...did you follow me?"

" What? No! No, no, why would I?"

Maybe there was something in my eyes or voice, that didn't make him ask anymore. however, he nodded.

" You know that Mr.D. will kill you, right?''

" He doesn't give two damns about the campers."

I threw myself on the rocks and stared at the river flow for a while.

" Oook..." Percy said and sat next to me. "First, you know that you're wrong. he might be acting like this, but he cares about everybody! And second, I know that your father's quite the grumpy guy, but that doesn't make you him...so, what is it?"

" It's nothing...why do all of you have to be so annoying?! And I thought you wouldn't act like her!"

" Like who?"

" Piper."

" Oh...well, I feel somewhat offended, that you compare me to Piper. But whatever she's said to you, I assure you it's for your own good."

I looked at him with furrowed brows.

" I remember you being cooler...now you act like an average English teacher, trying to explain a kid why its grade is lower than it should be."

" That would be because that kid is stupid. Or the teacher is unfair...well, you are certainly not stupid and I don't think I'm being unfair. besides, i am cool! Tell me, which English teacher can beat the hell out of monsters?"

" One point for you. Actually, wasn't Chiron acting as an English teacher?"

" No, History..."

" Oh, shoot." I mumbled and made Percy laugh.

" But then again, kiddo, why are you here?"

" Call me 'kiddo' once again and you'll be wondering how you appeared in the depths of hell all of a sudden. And don't question if I can do it, unless you want to figure it out by yourself..."

" Ok, I highly doubt that, but whatever...why so dark, Nico? You can tell me what happened..."

I looked up to his blue, sincere eyes and sighed.

_' I like your sister, who probably joined the hunters, it's not that weird, right?'_ Nope. Another unsuitable answer.

" It's nothing, as I said."

Percy stared at me for a while and i wondered why I had to be such a drama-queen. Actually, that's not what I was, but probably how I seemed in everybody else's eyes. Which was even worse. However, his voice interrupted the flow of my thoughts.

" Do you know how I felt when I thought that Annabeth was going to join the hunt the year we met you?"

I tensed. How did he know?

" I was so broken. I wanted to run in front of her and yell at the gods. I didn't want her to accept. But the worst part was, that I couldn't even move. I was so panicked that she'd accept, that I couldn't even say her a word...so i know how you feel, Nico. I have news for you."

I looked up at him again. There we go, he was going to say something and i was going to feel either bad or happy. Or nothing.

" Nico, about Elody and the hunters...she didn't accept."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt the edge of my mouth twitching in a smile.

" Really?''

" Now, now...I wouldn't think that..."

" I-I...hey, how do you actually know. Since you're here before me, you should have left before me. there's no way you know."

The man in front of me shrugged.

" Actually, I don't know."

" Then why are you telling me this and raising my hopes?! I mean, that's simply luring!"

" No, Nico, I am sure that she won't accept."

" And what makes you think so?" I pouted against my will and Percy didn't smile anymore. because I could see the joke getting out of his eyes, being replaced by seriousness.

" Because I saw the way she looked at you."

_**Elody**_

I woke up because somebody was pushing me slightly. I opened my eye and faced a boy with dark hair and blue eyes, who was leaning over me. I immediately pulled up my blanket, as I didn't recognize him at the beginning. but then it all hit me like a tidal wave. Demigods, gods, Nico, Percy...

" It's time for breakfast. " he said and I noticed, that he was already all dressed up in an orange T-shirt, jeans and an armor. He was smiling friendly at me.

I nodded and stood up from the bed.

" I...eer, I'll wait for you outside."

he muttered and got out of the cabin, which I was grateful for. It would have been weird to get dressed in front of him. I went to my suitcase and got a pair of jeans, a normal T-shirt and sneakers out. i quickly put my clothes on, combed my hair and summoned it in a ponytail and got out as fast as possible.

" Where are the toilets and bathrooms?"

Percy pointed a building next to the cabins and i frowned. Well, the gods could have done better, right?

" I'll be right back!"

I hurried to that builiding and saw a few girl on a line. Maybe the youngest one was about ten and the oldest one I happened to know.

" Hey, you're Clarisse, right?"

The big woman looked at me and nodded.

" Elody, right? Your name is like melody, just without the 'm'. " she stated and started playing with her sword.

" Eer, right."

" Poseidon's brat, right?"

" I-I guess so."

" Welcome to camp Half-Blood."

I was completely stunned. What was wrong with her? I didn't dare to speak with her anymore. I noticed how some of the girls were looking at me, muttering under their breaths. Once i was ready I quickly returned to Percy, who was chatting with two identical boys.

" Hey, Elody. Those are Travis and Conner Stoll. Sons of Hermes. If you have important stuff, keep them away from them.

I shook my hand with both of them, unsure what to think of them after Percy's words.

" You're pretty." Connor said.

" Smooth, brat." Travis hit him with his elbows and I was simply staying there with an open mouth, unable to say a thing. " hi there, nice to meet you! Some powerful daddy you got there..."

" Eer...thanks?"

Percy laughed along with the twins. But it wasn't that that caught my attention. It was the boy who just got out of the black cabin at the other side of the field. His eyes were half close, while he was fixing the straps of his plastron. His hair was messy and he was holding the sword between his teeth, which was in a way, really attractive. He was sleepy, since he stumbled in absolutely nothing! He managed to stay on her feet and from my position, it seemed like he's decided to first finish with the straps and then to walk. He was concentrated on that and I took the time to acknowledge the physical beauty of his body. He was muscular and tall, really mature for his age, since I recall him saying that he was seventeen, too. I sighed.

" Elody...hello? Anybody home?"

I turned back to Percy, who waved his hand in front of my face. he tried following my look, but I quickly bore my eyes into his.

" What are we doing today?"

He seemed to get his attention on me again and thought for a second.

" You don't have any kind of a weapon, do you?"

" well, i threatened Poseidon with my umbrella..." I muttered and as Percy heard me, he burst out laughing.

" Well, that could be quite efficient, too, but no. First of all, we'll go eat breakfast. Then you'll go with Annabeth to search through the stuff that Athena's cabin owns and if you do't find anything suitable, you'll go to Leo, who'll make something for you, according to your own taste."

I nodded. According to my own taste, huh? Maybe he could carve Nico's face in it?

" And then, you'll follow your schedule, which must be somewhere..." he inserted his hand in his pocket and drew out a small piece of paper. "...here."

He handed it to me.

" I think you're on the same 'classes' with Nico di Angelo. I'll tell him to take care of you, so that you, you know, don't get lost or something..."

Her heart skipped a beat. Well, it would be awkward if he wanted to see her sword and faced his own features. So no, she wouldn't ask Leo to carve the boy's face in her weapon. However, she was feeling dizzy.

" Y-You don't have to make him take responsibility of me. I can...''

" Believe me, you need somebody at the beginning. I know it from my own experience. I had Annabeth. And Nico had nobody. You now, his older sister died. She used to be a hunter of Artemis. However, he's always been lonely, but now I'll ask him to help you. Don't think of it as escorting. Think of it as...as if you're making me a favor. It pains me to see him all alone...so.."

" Alright..." I said, knowing that my whole face was red. " And how come she died? I thought they were immortal."

" There's a difference between immortal and one who doesn't age. They are vulnerable, just like every other creature. But, unlike the gods, once the hunters are hurt, they don't recover. If their wounds are fatal, then they die..."

I nodded with pursed lips and looked at Hades' cabin once again. He wasn't there anymore.

" Ok, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_**Percy**_

" Oh, come on, man! You know she needs help around here! At least at the beginning!"

" And why does it have to be me, who has to provide that help?" Niko hissed quietly, so that nobody could hear him.

" Because...well, because..."

" You're doing it on purpose! You...I...just because yesterday..."

" Shut up, Nico, and do it!" I muttered tiredly and massaged my temple.

" I refuse." the boy in front of me shrugged.

" Well, I am sorry that it's come to this..." I muttered. " I, as a tutor, order you to take care of Elody , not leave her wander around alone, escort her to her classes, which, fortunately are the same as yours, until I or some other tutor tells you that you're free of that charge!"

He looked at me darkly and only one word escaped his mouth, before he left his respective table.

" Bastard."

And I smiled. I smiled, because I knew, that although he was acting like that, deep inside he was happy that he had that chance.

* * *

**There you, go, people, chapter 3 :D**

**I hope you liked it! If you did, please make sure to review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**

**I'd also gladly accept any ideas! If you have any, PM me and I'll try to include them in the storyline. **

**xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Elody_**

" Well, I guess we'll have to get Leo to make you something!" Annabeth sighed and I immediately felt guilty. It wasn't her fault that there was no passing weapon for me. I disliked each and every knife and sword she showed me, maybe just because of the idea of holding such a _thing._

However, she signed me to follow her and we hurried to one of the cabins, which looked really weird from the outside. It reminded me of a caravan. Annabeth raised her knife and knocked on the door rather hard with the handle. The sound wasn't really pleasant in that hour of the morning. And I bet that's what Leo was thinking, when he opened the door with a frown. But once he saw Annabeth and me, he grinned.

" Ah, ladies! So you've come to realize, that fire is much hotter than water, aye?"

" Don't be silly, Leo...you have to make a weapon for Elody."

The way Annabeth said it was pretty harsh and the boy pouted at us. He looked me from my head to my toes, which made me shiver uncomfortably.

" What do you prefer..knife or sword?"

" Er, sword?"

" Favourite color?"

" Probably...blue...light blue, why?"

" What's something that you usually wear with you?"

" I-I don't know! What are these questions about?" I asked confused and Annabeth was playing with her knife carefully.

" Nevermind...It will be ready in...give me fifteen minutes, OK?"

" Good." Annabeth answered. " Thanks, Leo."

" Yeah, no problem...but, hey, Annabeth! I know you'll realize at some point the thing about fire and water."

" The water stops the fire...therefore, water is better."

" Touche!" he laughed and closed the door after he waved at us.

Annabeth didn't rush, she sat on the closest bench and closed her eyes. She didn't look like a person, who has received much sleep in the last night.

" Are you alright?" I asked and placed myself next to her.

" Eh? Ah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

" Ah." I looked away, but felt Annabeth's gaze.

" I really wonder, how Poseidon earned my mother's acknowledgement. I mean, yes, they sometimes work together and invent some cool things, but...she's never been _that_ impressed by him!"

I blushed, because I knew that the 'that' was me.

" I-I really don't know. It's kind of confusing."

" Yeah, it is...however, I talked with Percy! Since you have the same dad you should have the same abilities, so...so Percy will be training you to...hmm...bend water. Yeah, that sounds good, water bending."

" A bit like Avatar, though..." I smiled, but she didn't seem to understand what I said, so I sighed. " Whatever."

" Well, Percy will teach you your father's stuff and I will teach you mum's. There's not much to teach, though...our mother, Athena is the god of wisdom, you know? People always expect from us to have ready strategies . The truth is, that we are wise, but not every time our plans work out. It really depends on the opponents. So basically, what I'll teach you, is the way you find your opponent's weak spot. And then you must figure it out by yourself. It's all observation. "

" I guess so..."

" Do you like anything? Is there anything you're good at?"

" Sports, i guess...I got a scholarship for Stanford with athletics."

" That's good, I guess. But, Elody...you can't return to your normal life. You have to understand...you are not a normal person! You can't go to college. "

" But I've worked my ass off!" I complained and stood on my feet. The older girl sighed and covered her eyes.

" Not now, Elody. I am not the person you have to discuss this with. There is Chiron."

" I won't listen to them! I never wanted this! I want my normal life..."

I soon realized, that I was this stubborn, not because of the college, but because I was scared and that fact pained me. I bit my lower lip and sat back on the bench.

" It really depends on you, what you find normal." Annabeth said and I felt like a new weight was lifted on my shoulders. I didn't want this. But it was best for me.

" What will happen to me if I refuse to stay here?"

" Monsters. That's what will happen to you. They will find you and try to kill you. And since you're a goddess and can't actually die, I think, they will try sending you to Tartarus. Which you really don't want! Believe me... "

" Yeah, something tells me that Tartarus isn't exactly the place where I want to be..."

" Oh, believe me, I've been there...you really don't want to be..." Annabeth shivered at some thought and I decided not to ask anything else.

Twenty minutes passed, while we were watching the campers and the sky above us. It was really calm for that time of the year. And it was warm. Nico explained, that the borders of the camp were special, that they could control the weather there. Which explained the sun and the clear sky. Annabeth stood up.

" He must be ready. Let's go."

She knocked on the door the same way-with the handle of her knife. I really didn't know why she was doing it. Maybe because of the sound, but that was too sadistic.

Leo opened again, with a grin and some dirt on his cheek.

" It's ready!" he said and I thought for a second, that he looked like a mad scientist, who had just finished constructing a time-machine.

" Where is it?" Annabeth asked impatiently. I think she was more excited than me. But I couldn't think of anything more, because the boy grabbed my hand and slid ring up my middle finger.

" Hey, what?..I'm no going to marry you." I said and pulled my arm. Leo burst out laughing.

" You're not my type, sweetheart!" he said too quick, offending me a little, and then moved his gaze to the ring. " Touch it."

I looked at the dainty ring with the little blue diamond.

" What does that ring have to do with a sword...but did you make it? It's beautiful!"

" First, thank you, and second, that's the sword! Now touch it!" he said with a smile and I raised my other hand, pressing my finger against the jewel. And I gasped as I felt the ring somehow sliding down my finger, becoming heavier and bigger. I didn't see how it happened exactly, but it turned into a sword with a blue diamond in its handle and a long, sharp blade with some pale blue patterns on the shiny surface. Somehow, I was holding it, without even knowing.

" Wow...How..how did that happen?" I asked bewildered, looking at the beautiful sword.

" Magic..." Leo moved his fingers dramatically.

" It's just like Thalia's sword! How did you manage to do that?" Annabeth asked, looking at the fine sword.

" I have told you before, even if I try to explain, you wouldn't understand...and speaking of Thalia's bracelet...here!"

Leo caught my other hand and put a bracelet on it, with the same design as the ring's, with the same diamond in the middle.

" I made you a shield as well! I used a massive amount of celestial bronze, which should mean, that it is a powerful shield...touch the bracelet and it will expand in your arm, just like the sword."

I followed his instruction and as I pressed my finger against the metal, I felt something like a strap going around my wrist and the metal started expanding. In a matter of a second, there was a shield in my left arm, bronze and big enough to be used as an umbrella.

" That's..." Annabeth's eyes widened and I turned the shield to see its front. There was a trident, surrounded by Greek words, that I, by some chance, understood.

" It's amazing, Leo!" I gasped, looking at the two things in my hands. " But, how do I make them little again?"

" Touch the diamond." he said and I found that to make the sword little again, I just had to press my thumb against the handle. Once I did so, I felt the metal becoming smaller and smaller and when i opened my arm, the ring was resting in it. I put it back on my finger and touched the diamond of the shield, that was on the strap, that was around my wrist. Hmm, smart, that way nobody else could touch it, so that my 'protection' wouldn't turn into a bracelet again.

" They are amazing, Leo!" I said and hugged the man, that i barely knew. He seemed to be surprised from my action as much as me, but didn't mind.

" I have to admit it, Valdez, you outdid yourself!" Annabeth patted his shoulder. " I want a shield like that, too, by the way!"

" Uh-uh...you're way too mean!"

" What's that supposed to mean?"

" Nothing, nothing..."

" And boy, they're beautiful, Leo...!" I added, while watching the design of the jewelry-weapons. He shrugged.

" Nissa showed me a picture of such jewels from some stupid magazine, so I copied it. That's it."

" That doesn't matter, thank you really much! I love them!"

" Heey! I was about to forget! I made them suitable for water. You can utilize water through them and yeah..."

" I am impressed..." Annabeth muttered and stretched. She then turned back to me. " And now that you have a sword and a shield, well, Nico's waiting for you!"

My eyes widened for a second as I thought of the boy with the black hair and the dark eyes. I pursed my lips and nodded.

* * *

**_Percy_**

"Ah, the nerve..." Nico's eyebrow twitched, as I continued bugging him about the certain goddess that has arrived the previous day.

" Ah, and there she is!" I said and Nico immediately straightened, his expression changed and a hint of a smile appeared on his face. I burstout laughing. " And you say, that you don't like her? LIAR!"

" Who's calling me a liar?!" he sad after a while with his rare, dark, hoarse voice. He was angry. " There's no hint of her!"

" You should have seen yourself from my point of view...gives me bugging material for the next six months!"

" You're so stupid sometimes, percy, i don't even now why I'm friends with you."

" Because I'm cooler than you, that's why!"

" Does that mean that I'm hotter than you?" Nico raised his eyebrow with a smirk and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Then I laughed.

" Auch. That hurt."

The day was unusually calm for the camp. That was kind of frustrating in its own, strange way. The fields were too empy and it didn't really feel like the camp., when there weren't kids around all the time. And then i spotted two figures in front of us.

" There she comes!'' I said, but Nico frowned at the sky. He didn't even bother to look at me, when he answered.

" That won't work twice, you know?"

" No, really, she's coming..." i said, laughing and looked at Annabeth and Elody, who wasn't wearing a sword, nor a knife.

Nico looked at me first and then followed my gaze. When he recognized the girls, he dropped his sword and as he reached to get it, he fell from the bench.

" Pathetic..." he muttered, while I was laughing.

" And you keep on denying..."

" Shut up, Perseus!" the younger boy growled at me through his teeth. He stood up and faced the girls, who were now only a few meters away.

" Hi, Nico! Hi, Percy..." Annabeth said and hurried to me. She intertwined her fingers with mine and I landed a kiss on the tip of her nose. She giggled like a young, teenage girl and I smiled. Nico and Elody, the teens, were looking everywhere else, but at each other. I smirked. Wasn't that how me and Annabeth were before?

" Well, sis, I don't see a sword...Didn't you find anything?'' I asked and noticed a sparkle in her grey eyes.

" Actually, i have a sword and a shield!"

" She has." Annabeth confirmed with a smile. " Leo outdid himself!"

" Yeah, he's amazing." Elody said and I saw how Nico shivered. I bit the inner side of my cheek.

" Well? Where are they?"

The girl touched a ring on her right arm and a bracelet on her left and in a matter of seconds, she was weilding a long, yet elegant sword with some wave-like hues on the surface and a wide shield with a trident on the front.. Wow, leo really outdid himself.

" He stole the idea from Jason and Piper's weapons, though..." I said only to make Nico a bit better.

" Yeah, that's right...I was thinking the exact same thing!" Annabeth said and Nico shot us both a glare. " However, Percy, we have to leave for the classes. You are with the sword sparring now! I have the wrestling...ugh."

" Oh, right..." I stretched. " Where are you guys heading to?"

" Eeem, we have riding." Nico said, looking really down. I knew he wasn't a fan of the flying horses in the camp. They feared him and didn't like him. Well, the feelings were shared by both sides. During riding classes he was usually just sitting around, doing absolutely nothing. The only Pegasus that let him ride him was my own one, Blekjack.

" Oh, introduce Elody to Blekjack for me, OK? " I smiled and winked at Nico.

" Roger that.." he said quietly.

" Who's Blekjack?" Elody asked with a really cute smile and I noticed, that the sword and shield were turned back to a ring and a bracelet.

" My Pegasus. You'll see him, but really...I have to go! See you guys later!"

" You better hurry..." Annabeth added. " I think Clarisse is in charge of riding today..."

" What?!" Nico's eyes widened, as me and Athena's daughter were drifting off, but one thing I noticed before completely losing them out of sight. I saw how Nico caught Elody's hand and ran with her towards the stable.

* * *

**I wrote this because I wanted to write about the weapons I've been imagining :D**

**I hope you got the idea...**

**Please, review! :)**

**See you soon!**

**xox**


End file.
